


Like Minded Lasts

by angelwithbenefits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rut Sex, Secret Santa, Sub!Dean, Switching, alpha!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwithbenefits/pseuds/angelwithbenefits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are both alphas and try sharing their rut together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Minded Lasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watchingpornwithcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchingpornwithcas/gifts).



> This is my secret santa present to [Christi](http://watchingpornwithcas.tumblr.com/). Hope you have a super awesome holiday and a great 2015!

  
They both knew, when they got together, that this would be something they were definitely going to do. Neither of them knew exactly how it would work but in an arrangement such as theirs, it was inevitable. As two male alphas, they’ve always tried to be considerate of each other's instincts during sex, to avoid a literal fight for dominance. In the early stages of their sexual relationship they had agreed to use a safeword to keep things from getting too intense. This is why Castiel was caught off guard to say the least when Dean tentatively proposed they have sex when their next rut comes. Their ruts have relatively lined up after living together for over a year but they usually need plenty of space to themselves during that week.

“I won’t lie Dean, a weeklong marathon of intense carnal relations with you sounds more than doable...in theory.” Castiel had replied, forlorn. “I know that even on a regular night we sometimes slip up on our self control. I just don’t want us to hurt each other.”

“Cas, the worst thing that ever happens is one of us getting turned off when the other’s dirty talk gets too graphic. And I know both of us being in rut would make things a little more...complicated, but it’s something I want to try and I think if we just talked about it before hand I’m sure it wouldn’t end as bloody as you seem to think, Negative Nancy.” Dean shot back with a fond smirk.

Cas had conceded with a nod. “I guess you’re right. It’s something you want to do and I’m not at all averse to it. What is there you’d like to try?”

***

And now here they are.

“Fuck, Dean look at you spread out so nice for me.” Cas pants above Dean, his hips beginning to stutter as Dean grunts beneath him. Spread on his back with his wrists loosely tied together at the headboard, Dean rolls his hips up to meet Cas’ thrusts as Cas continues to fuck into him with vigor. “God, need to knot you, going to fuck you full, my perfect little alpha.”

“Dammit Cas, harder! Fuck!” They both growl as Dean angles his hips so that Cas hits that one spot with every brutal thrust. “Cas, want you to knot me, want to feel your knot stretch me open, harder, please.” Dean pants. Cas’ grip tightens on Dean’s hips as his knot begins to swell and catch on Dean’s rim. Dean lets out a mix between a moan and a growl as Cas’ knot finally locks inside and he grinds his hips into Dean’s ass, pumping a load of come into the thrashing alpha. Cas reaches a hand between them, gripping Dean’s swollen knot and jacking him rapidly. Dean comes between their stomachs with Cas nipping at his neck, chest, shoulders.

Cas’ muscles give out after pulling Dean’s wrists free from the headboard and they both lay in a heap catching their breath and regaining normal brain functions.

“Did that- was that okay?” Cas rasps, lifting his head from Dean’s shoulder.

“Shit that was, fuck, I mean- yeah. Yes Cas, that was good. That was- yeah, good.”

The room smells like alpha rut, sweat, and sex. Castiel gently reaches for the box of tissues on the nightstand, conscious of his knot pulling where he and Dean are joined, and begins to wipe them both clean. “No questions, comments, critiques at all? We have plenty more tries to get this right.” Cas teases.

“I guess we _should_ make use of our moments of clarity.” Dean laughs. “Honestly, that was fan-freaking-tastic. I thought being in rut would make all my alpha instincts super amplified and all that dirty talk and stuff would set me off and things would get weird but really it seems like it made things more...passionate I guess? Maybe fiery would be a better word. I don’t know, I think I just felt...hungry.”

“Hungry.” Cas deadpans.

“Desperate? Not the need to dominate, just need in general I guess.” At Castiel’s blank look Dean rolls his eyes. “Whatever man, you know I’m no good with words.”

“No, no! This is good.” Cas hurriedly reassures. “Knowing how our ruts work together can help make this week much more enjoyable for both of us. Along the lines of what you said, I feel almost the opposite. My rut has definitely amplified my instinctual need to control and dominate. You said the dirty talk didn’t bother you. Did you enjoy it?”

Dean casts his eyes aside, avoiding Cas’ curious gaze. “I mean, it was nice. I know I’m not really supposed to get off on some of the stuff you were saying, and the stuff I was saying-”

“But did you enjoy it?” Cas interrupts.

“Well, yeah. It was hot, even though I’m not s-”

“Dean Winchester if you try to tell me one more time what you are and aren’t allowed to enjoy so help me God. By whatever senseless logic you’re basing this on, we aren’t even ‘allowed’ to be sharing a bed but I think we can both agree we’ve fucked that rule in its ass.” Cas admonishes.

“Jesus Cas.” Dean chuckles. He glances up at Cas, then lets his head drop to the pillow in assent. “Yeah, alright, you caught me. You’re good in bed.” Dean quips.  
Cas squints his eyes in mock irritation and grinds his hips against Dean’s ass, the pressure on his knot releasing another load of come. Dean’s eyes flutter shut at the tugging on his sensitive rim.

“I’ll bottom next. We can switch off, give your ass a rest.” Cas offers.

“Wanna ride me?” Dean asks cheekily.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind handing the reigns over if you need to work through your rut. I really appreciate you letting me take control this time.”

Dean blushes. “I’m flattered, really Cas, but I wasn’t lying when I said I got off on all that stuff you said. I guess I kind of dig having all this rut energy and letting you deal with it.”  
“Hmm..” Cas muses. “Would you like to try some other methods of submission?”

“Submission?” Dean asked with a startled expression. He took a moment to consider. “What did you have in mind?”

***

They discuss their interests and limitations based on the new information while waiting for Cas’ knot to go down. Dean decides he’d like to take the whole ‘submission’ thing a smidge further and chooses light gagging as the next step. They pick out one of Cas’ ties since they don’t have an actual gag in the house. After Cas’ knot goes down, he pulls free and they quickly gulp down some water and snack on whatever they have in the pantry. It doesn’t take long until they’re both hard and ready to go again and Dean goes to wait in the bedroom.

“Alright, are you ready Dean?” Cas asks as he exits the bathroom.

“Hell yeah.” Dean leans back onto the bed, hands untied this time. The tie they chose is a dark blue one, silk, one of Dean’s favorites. Dean clutches it in his hands as Cas situates himself between his knees. “Wait, did you already prep yourself?” Dean asks.

“Yes. I wanted to give you a few minutes to yourself before we start.”

“Maybe I wanted to help out.” Dean pouts.

“Again, Dean, you will hopefully have plenty more opportunities to shove your fingers up my ass.” Cas teases.

“Yeah I better.” Dean grumbles.

“But for now,” Cas takes the tie from Dean’s hands, “it’s time to stop talking.”

Dean looks up with hooded eyes, tilts his head down, and opens his mouth as Cas places the tie inside and ties it at the back of his head. “Too tight?” Cas asks. Dean shivers and shakes his head. Cas grabs the lube from the bedside table and slicks up Dean’s dick. “Make as much noise as you need.” And with that, Castiel pulls himself up to straddle Dean’s hips with his knees, and with one hand guiding Dean’s cock to his hole, sinks down slowly. Behind the makeshift gag Dean lets out a breathy moan. Cas slowly rotates his hips as he adjusts.

“How do I feel Dean? Am I tight around your knot?” Cas raises up slowly, maintaining eye contact, then deftly drops back down. Dean moans softly, the labored breathing from his nose mixing with the sound of their skin slicking back and forth. Castiel growls as he picks up speed. “God, perfect Dean.” He babbles. “So good for me. Just laying there and letting me use you.” Dean’s hands wander up to massage and pull at the flesh of Castiel’s ass. Cas growls, reaching down to pin Dean’s wrists to his sides and starts to fuck down harder, pitching his hips forward with every thrust.

It isn’t long before small, muffled sobs hiccup out from behind the gag and Cas feels the beginning of Dean’s swollen knot tug at his loose hole. Without warning, Cas all but stopped completely, only rubbing their groins together slowly. Dean let’s out a noise like a wounded animal.

“I set the pace Dean. You’re here for me, don’t get selfish.” Cas rumbles. Dean closes his eyes and presses the side of his face into the pillow, resigned to his fate of being ridden into the mattress. Cas speeds back up when he sees Dean’s easy compliance. The change in pace pulls another stifled moan out of Dean and Cas growls in response.Cas’ rhythm begins to falter and he leans over to whisper in Dean’s ear. “You can come now.”

Dean squeezes his eyes shut as he thrusts up into Cas, knot swelling and finally locking inside. Cas clenches around the throbbing knot, until he finally falls over the edge, both of them growling and moaning and rutting together like animals.

When they're both finished, Cas rolls them both over on their side, facing one another. They spend a few minutes staring at each other and dragging fingers across cheeks in reverence. It’s Dean who breaks the silence first. “We aren’t leaving this bed for the rest of the goddamn week.”

This is something they are definitely going to do again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the quote "opposites attract but like minded lasts." [my tumblr~](http://spicydean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
